disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Chefmicah94
Thanks alot micah. Here's the Welcome Message. Hello, and welcome to Disney Channel wiki. We hope you enjoy your stay. At the moment, Disney Channel wiki is under construction for more articles, so feel free to create an article. If you are new here, to create an article, search for the article, and if we don't have it, click the create this page button. Also, be sure and read The Rules. They are very important, and will help you in creating the article. If you need to practice writing, check out our sandbox page. This will help you in adding pictures and using different texts. Don't forget to stop by the main page to check out everything new at Disney Channel wiki. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, feel free to let me know on my Talkpage. A little tip, when writing a message on the talkpage, be sure and write ~~~~ Again, welcome. Pirakafreak24 22:31, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Also, when your writing on my talkpage, don't call me by my real name. Call me Pirakafreak. I don't want people to know my real name. I'll call you micah, because its on your user name Pirakafreak24 22:31, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Hannah Montana Episodes Micah, I'm leaving you in charge of the List fo Hanah Montana episodes. I will edit it whenever you may change it, but you are in charge of it.Pirakafreak24 23:23, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Administraitors Micah, I made two users administraitors because they answered the questions. Just so you know. Pirakafreak24 17:46, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Note to all administraitors. Hey Admins, Its me, Pirakafreak24. I just wanted to let you know that I had to block a user. (I can't remember his name. Its just a bunch of numbers.) I told him that if he needed to discuss the block, to email one of us or send a message on his talkpage. If he emails one of you, that's just so you know. If you want to block someone, please let me know. Thanks. Pirakafreak24 17:00, 22 July 2008 (UTC) A Note to All Administraitors: Plagerism This note is being sent out to all admins here at Disney Channel wiki. One of our own administraitors has been convicted of plagerism. This is not acceptable. No one is allowed to plagerize. All articles sounding like plagerism will be changed or deleted. If you see any articles that sound like plagerism off of wikipedia, notify me immediately. Kenny, please tell me if you ment for plagerism. BTW, Plagerism means you copied off of someone else's work. Did you or did you not mean to plagerize wikipedia? Jajab, you continue your fine work on that Jonas Brothers article. It realy good. Also, you left out one album. Jonas Brothers. That's the neame of the album. Chefmicah, you are still in charge of that List of Hannah Montana episodes article. Please write descriptions on each episode as well please. Kenny, again, plaese don't plagerize. Do not copy off of wikipedia. Thank you for your attention. Have a wonderful day. Pirakafreak24 18:34, 24 July 2008 (UTC) 9/11 So... ...you've decided to come back....lol-- MichaelCrichtonfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) It is my regret to inform you that Michael Crichton has died of cancer. I am sad. 01:53, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Hey Hey Micah. Glad to see you are getting more involved. Two things. 1. Please don't upload any more pictures of me. I don't want people to know what I look like. Secondly, please call me PF or Pirakafreak or Pirakafreak24, not by my real name. -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 22:26, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Hey PF Sorry. I haven't been on for a while so I don't know all the rules. ----Chefmicah94 That's fine Micah. I'll call you micah becuase it is in your user name. I'll see if I can find a page for you that explains everything about wikia. Also, you type your sinature using four tides (~~~~) Found underneach the escape key. -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 01:46, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Tips for Wikia Micah, I'll ask Wendy, the helper here at Wikia to link you to some pages to help you with Wikia. -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 01:55, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :I'm not sure what precisely you wanted help on, but you might look around Wikia Help; pretty much everything is there. -- Wendy (talk) 20:34, 28 November 2008 (UTC) An important message to ALL users Attention. This is an important message to all users. A vandilizer named Atukamlitib has been vandilizing multiple wikis. I, Pirakafreak24, have a feeling that we may be soon. The Oracle 23 has informed Central Wikia, but just in case, please be on high alert. Thank-you-- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 21:48, 30 November 2008 (UTC) An important message to ALL Users! Cross Wiki Vandal. Many of you may know about a few weeks ago, I sent out a message to all usrs, warning you about a user called Atukamlitib. He has come back. He is a vandiliser. I am warning you because he has been abusing multiple accounts and he has come back. He vandilized Custom Bionicle Wikia yesterday as Atukamakirk 2.9. Now he has come to DCWIKI and I fear he may vandilize. He has come as Cool man 22.1.14.4.1.12. Not so cool if you ask me. Now, you'll notice a bunch of numbers by his username. Those numbers decode as (Thanks to Toa Auserv for figuring it out), "Vandal". Please be on high alert for this guy. He is touble. To undo anything, if you are not a rollbacker, go into the history of the page and press undo on his edits. Please contact me if he vandilises on my talkpage. Thanks.--[[User:Pirakafreak24| Boltfan24 ]] ( Talk ) I'm going to go see BOLT This week! 21:42, 31 December 2008 (UTC)